El inicio de la Demencia
by Terrami
Summary: Una teoria algo alocada de como nacio/surgio/crearon a Demencia. Se me ocurrio este fic despues de ver este fanart (el que promociona esta historia) en una fanpage de Villanos, trate de apegarme lo mas que se pueda a lo que ha salido en YouTube y al episodio piloto que ya esta rondando por ahi.


Black Hat y el Dr. Flug cerraron la puerta de la casa. Acababa de irse otro cliente insatisfecho de haber adquirido un "experimento fallido" del Dr. Flug. Solo aventó al "bulto" envuelto en una manta al sillón después de cerrar la puerta y empezó a regañar al Dr. Flug.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres un tonto Flug! ¡Dijiste que lo habías arreglado, que iba a quedar la perfección para la entrega!

Vocifero Black Hat, estaba furioso y a punto de golpearlo, el Dr. Flug solo se cubría y no sabia que hacer, su jefe estaba furioso, ya eran tres clientes insatisfechos que regresaban sus experimentos ese mes.

-Perdóneme jefecito, de verdad perdóneme - suplicaba Black Hat. Le juro que analize mil veces los escritos del Dr. Victor y todo los análisis de la Guerra de…

-¡No me importa!- interrumpio al Dr. Flug - ¡Eres un idiota Flug! Tenias todos los estudios de la familia Tanaka! ¡Sólo tenias que repetirlos!

-Señor, no es tan fácil crear vida, además…

-¡¿Además que?! - lo volvió a interrumpir Black Hat- ¡lo único que tenias que hacer era crear un clon de Godzila! ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo han hecho? ¡Y tu no pudiste!

-Pero señor - lo interrumpio temeroso Flug - recuerde que no era exactamente un clon de Godzila, era un humano con sus poderes, es muy difícil, por algo contrataron nuestros servicios y…

-¡Y se supone que nosotros somos los mejores! - le grito Black Hut - un humano con poderes atómicos, ya tenias todos los estudios ¡y no pudiste con el trabajo! ¿sabes cuanto dinero acabamos de perder? ¿sabes como va quedar nuestra reputación después de esto?

El Dr. Flug ya no supo que decir, sabía que estaban viviendo tiempos difíciles, el negocio de vender experimentos a villanos estaba a la baja…

-Talvez - susurro el Dr. Flug - talvez pueda modificarlo y podamos revender…

Black Hat estaba a punto de volverle a gritar por millonésima vez pero se detuvo a pensar en un instante…

-Mire - el Dr. Flug empezo a caminar hacia el sillon donde estaba el bulto- puedo analizar que salió mal, ver que poderes tiene y - cuando quito la manta de encima, solo estaban los cojines del sillón - … ay no …

-¿¡Donde esta?! ¿¡Donde esta mi clon de Godzila?!

Black Hat y Dr. Flug estaban a punto de empezar a buscar el clon cuando escucharon ruidos que provenían del laboratorio; corrieron hacia allá y solo vieron como una cosa verde se arrastraba de un lado a otro.

-¡Mi laboratorio! Hay que detenerlo! - grito asustado el Dr. Flug.

Empezó a correr tras la cosa de cuatro patas que se arrastraba, pero éste era muy rápido, se escabullia y solo tiraba las cosas cada que chocaba con las mesas. Black Hat solo vio con fastidio el intento fallido del Dr. Flug, sacó de su manga una pequeña pistola, apunto y salió un rayo que detuvo a la cosa verde.

-Eres un inútil Flug, no se porque te contrate - volteo a ver su pistola y después dio un suspiro de resignación- bueno, no tanto - replicó Black Hat y guardo la pistola de nuevo en su manga.

Ambos se acercaron y lo vieron, era como ver un bicho aplastado: un pelaje verde que terminaba en cola y salían de ella brazos humanos y piernas protegidas por calcetas a rayas, era como si alguien durmiera boca abajo.

-¿Señor… acaso lo…? - pregunto temeroso el Dr. Flug.

-¡No idiota! Solo lo neutralize… por el momento; sino puede hacer nada maligno y malévolo, digno de mi pura maldad; no tiene caso retenerlo.

El Dr. Flug se acercó para darle la vuelta y ver el experimento y no creyó lo que veía…

-¿¡Una chica?! ¿¡Hiciste que el clon fuera mujer?! - y aprovechando que el Dr. Flug estaba en el piso junto a la chica, lo pateo lo más fuerte que pudo que salió volando.

-Señor - trataba de ponerse en pie Flug - pidieron un clon de Godzila, o más bien, un humano con poderes de Godzila, en dos meses o menos, no pude hacer pruebas, los estudios se contradecían, usted mismo vio que al final solo entregamos un huevo y por los rayos equis que le hicimos, nunca pude ver exactamente que sexo tenía, solo que si tenia forma humana.

Black Hat caminaba hacia el Dr. Flug, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la chica se puso encima de el y empezó a golpearlo y morderlo. Ambos empezaron a forcejear, Black Hat no se la podía quitar de encima, era rápida y resistente, esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes de Black Hat y cuando por fin algún golpe acertaba, parecía que a la chica no le dolía. En vez de tratar de separarlos, el Dr. Flug solo la miraba sorprendido.

-Wow… es demasiado resistente para ser una chica… y también demasiado terca… como una chica… ¿me pregunto porque aun no la mata.

Black Hat estaba harto - ¡ya basta! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo que grito, expidió de el un haz de luz rojo con negro que saco volando a la chica y el azote que se dio contra la pared, hizo que volviera a quedar inconsciente. Black Hat solo sacudió ropa y se acercó al Dr. Flug, pero en vez de empezar a atacarlo o a reclamar, solo se paró junto a él y le hizo un ademán que lo invitaba a quedarsele viendo a la chica: analizandola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas Flug? Pregunto Black Hat sin quitarle la vista a la chica.

-¿Yo, que que opino? – pregunto temeroso.

-¡Si tonto! Ni modo que yo. Lo más probable es que haya salido del huevo que le entregamos al cliente y al ver que era una chica no la quizo conservar – se quedo callado otro momento para analizar a la chica y siguió hablando – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… bueno, primero hubiera hecho pruebas… de hecho puede que nunca le hayan hecho pruebas - se quedo pensando un momento - ¡sólo dijo que era una atrocidad!

Black Hat se volvió a enojar y se acercó a la chica para analizarla un poco más de cerca. Si, su apariencia era extraña, pero lo más probable es que así la haya vestido el cliente: playera gris sin mangas, falda negra, calcetas largas rojas a rayas, tenis (uno verde y otro rojo) y un brazalete metálico en la pantorrilla, sin nada escrito, supuso que no marcaron el experimento

-Despiertala y estudiala rápido, quiero probar que tan fuerte es – pidió de forma arrogante Black Hat.

-¿¡Señor esta demente?! – dijo sorprendido el Dr. Flug.

-Mmm… demente… dementa… demencia… ¡eso es, Demencia! – sonrió satisfactoria y malevolamente – solo piénsalo, le cambiamos la ropa a algo más femenino, vemos exactamente que poderes tiene, y la vendemos, ¡es el arma perfecta! La demencia pura de una mujer… ¡hecha maldad! – empezó a reír de nuevo Black Hat.

En ese instante despertó la chica, y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, solo se acomodo en cuatro patas para volver a atacar, en esa pose, parecía una lagartija.

-Jajaja, ¿ves Flug? Es perfecto – dijo Black Hat- malditos japoneses perfeccionistas tontos, no saben lo que dejaron ir, cobraré lo doble por ella – empezó a caminar para salir del laboratorio - ¡más te vale que si tenga poderes Flug – volteo a verlo amenazante y salió del laboratorio.

El Dr. Flug estaba confundido, tranquilo y confundido, se acercó para ayudar a levantar a Demencia pero ella le gruñó y el Dr. Flug se asustó.

-Tranquila, tranquila, solo voy a … revisar que estés bien ¿de acuerdo? – se trató de volver a acercar y esta vez Demencia no expresó ningún disgusto. La ayudo a ponerse de pie pero vio que sus piernas temblaban un poco.

-Ya veo… eres cuadrúpeda como un reptil, solo en ataque puedes ponerte de pie como un humano, interesante…

Flug con cuidado la tomo del brazo y la sentó en una mesa de análisis.

-Muy bien Demencia, te haré un chequeo rapido y me dirás como te sientes y que te duele ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo el Dr. Flug ya con menos miedo en lo que buscaba su estetoscopio - ¿Demencia? – volteo a verla pero ella seguía ahí sentada, por alguna extraña razón, quieta viéndolo de arriba abajo – ok… ¿eres sorda o muda?

-¡Más te vale que sea muda! Sería un desperdicio si no puede escuchar las ordenes que le dan – regreso al laboratorio gritando Black Hat.

Demencia vio como se acercaba a el y empezó a gruñir.

-Quieta pequeña, quieta – dijo temeroso Flug.

-Creo que no puedo hablar… es como un animal… me gusta – dijo Black Hat.

Demencia se quedo viendo a ambos y después Black Hat se paró frente a ella, y empezó a examinar su cabello; el Dr. Flug aprovecho para por fin encontrar su estetoscopio.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto Flug? – le pregunto Black Hat a Flug mientras señalaba y jugueteaba con su cabello - ¿cabello, pelaje, una especie de escama?.

-No lo sé señor, tendré que hacerle varios análisis para decirle exactamente que hize.

Black Hat se le quedo viendo fijamente a Demencia y después le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, después se dirigió hacia Flug – argh, esta bien, tardate lo que quieras ¡pero hazlo bien! Esta puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad – dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Demencia se puso de pie e iba tras Black Hat pero el Dr. Flug la jaloneo y la detuvo – nonono… de verdad estas demente, déjalo, es nuestro jefe y tienes que obedecer.

Demencia se le quedo viendo y volteaba a ver la puerta, Black Hat se quedo parado ahí y se le quedo viendo.

-Argh – gruño Black Hat con fastidio - ¿crees que te sea mas fácil examinarla si me quedo aquí con ustedes?

-Yo … - vio como Demencia se le quedo viendo a Black Hat – creo que si, será más fácil y rápido.

-¡Entonces apurate! Ya quiero saber que tan fuerte es – regaño Black Hat.

-Jefecito… no creo que sea cuestión de un par de análisis y ya – dijo temeroso el Dr. Flug.

-Entonces empieza con los de fuerza, estoy ansioso por saber que tan fuerte es.

-De acuerdo señor – le contesto Flug.

Flug empezo a checar a Demencia, que tantos daños habia adquirido por pelear contra Black Hat, mientras el se quedo a lado viendola, Demencia le regresaba la mirada, era como si estuviera hipnotizada por Black Hat.

-Entonces … ¿la nombraremos Demencia señor?

-Si, suena perfecto … a menos que encuentres mas errores y tenga que cambiarle el nombre.

Black Hat con un poco de fastidio, empezo a ayudar al Dr. Flug. La chica ya estaba mas tranquila, ansiosa, pero ya no atacaba…

Termino la tarde y Flug termino algunos estudios, sabia que el dia siguiente serìa un largo un dia, quien sabe cuando terminaria de analizar a Demencia, quien sabe cuando podria saber con exactitud que era y que tan fuerte podria llegar a ser …


End file.
